My Change
by heaven keeps kickin' it
Summary: Kim Crawford wasn't always the gorgeous, honey blond popular girl. So, she gave herself a huge makeover. Jack Anderson was that heart throb. A best friend of hers but wasn't afraid to remind her of her change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I've been putting more and more new stories lately. This story was inspired by Hanna Marin's past in Pretty Little Liars of how she was chubby. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

I have so much to look forward to in my life. I'm not chubby. I'm not ugly. I'm gorgeous. The most popular and prettiest girl in school. Head cheerleader. I remember the day Avery gave me a makeover. She had a list of things to do.

-Put auburn brown highlights in her hair

-But her hair, make-up, shoes, purses, jewelry, and clothes (ALL DESIGNER)

-Put her on a 19 day diet

And more.

Thanks to her, I'm the beautiful self I am. Me, Avery, Ali, and the rest of the cheerleaders walked into the doors of Seaford High School. My hand flew to my hair which I flipped back as I heard boys sigh in awe. We walked to our lockers and applied our daily lip-gloss when the doors of Seaford High opened of my best friend. Jack Anderson, captain of the football team. He smiled at me as he walked over with Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. "Hey Eddie," Grace squealed as she played with her hair.

We all walked to class in a pairing order. Boys were staring and so were girls. We sat in the"popular" section of the classroom. 5 minutes into class, Avery tapped me on the shoulder. She shoved a blue sticky-note in my hand and pointed to Brody. I nodded and read the note.

_Wanna go out?_

_Brody_

Brody WAS cute, but not my type. I whipped out my pencil and wrote a reply.

_No thanks. :) Sorry._

_-Kim_

I tossed it back to Avery who passed it to Brody. Brody read it and nodded in an understanding manner. I flipped my hair back and played with my jeweled nails.

1 Hour Later...

I stood in line for lunch as Marge handed me the popular deluxe meal of the day. It was steak, fries, and a little bit of mac n cheese. I ate a spoonful of mac n cheese as delight filled my mouth. Mmm. Delicious! I noticed Jack giving me a weird look and I raised my eyebrow. In a blink, the look was gone. Hm...what was he thinking about? He was staring at what I was eating. Well, was he? Or was it something else?

5 Hours Later...

I sat in my bed eating a popcicle when my phone beeped. I clicked to wake it and read a text.

_To Kim _

_Do you mind if me, Eddie, Milton, and Jerry come to cheerleading practice?_

I dropped my jaws and wrote a reply.

_To Jack_

_Sure...but why?_

10 seconds later, I got an answer.

_To Kim_

_Jerry wants 2 check out Kelsey, Eddie wants 2 watch Grace in her "hot" cheerleading outfit, and Milton wants 2 watch Julie._

Figures. Jerry and Eddie would just LOVE to watch a room filled with girls in matching outfits.

_To Jack_

_wbu?_

I laughed once I hit send.

_To Kim_

_Just want to watch. I don't wanna go help Rudy toilet plumbing._

That makes sense. No one likes helping Rudy with toilet plumbing.

_To Jack_

_kk :)_

The Next Day...

I was on my way to the gym with my blue cheerleading bag. My hair was tied into a curly ponytail. I had my baby blue Seaford cheerleading shorts and my blue and white cheerleading top that read,

SEAFORD

Sharks

CHEERLEADING

On the back it read,

23

CRAWFORD

I also had on Nike white shoes. Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton were behind me. The rest of the cheerleaders were there in their shorts and t-shirts. We set our bags leaned against the wall and we did our stretch routines.

Backflips to handstands to the splits. Then we got to action.

"Everybody shout SEAFORD! Lemme here you yell SEAFORD! Who are we! Seaford! Sharks! Bite 'em and Beat 'em, Kick 'em Out! Seaford Sharks are number one. With that, Grace, Tori, and Isabelle tossed me in the air. But the fans were on and the air was running a little too much. I lost balance and fell to the ground.

I winced in pain as Jack and everybody else ran over to me. "Are you ok?" Avery questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my pinkie isn't."

"Do you think you can still do cheerleading?" Grace asked.

"Of course. It just hurts a little but. Like when I squeeze or poke it, it hurts. But I'm sure it's not broken. I can do this."

I grabbed a Snicker's bar out of my bag and ate it. Then I noticed Jack staring at me questionably. Again, I raised my eyebrow and in a blink his look was gone. Seriously...what is wrong with him?

**A little short I know. I was going to add a little more but I thought I was rushing it then. If i get at least 5 reviews, I'll update. **

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for...11 (I think) reviews. That's why I decided to update soon! I hope you like it. And to one of my reviewers, I just like the name Avery. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Kickin' It

Kim's P.O.V.

Jack was having a big sleepover at his house so I strolled around my room looking for my stuff. I got my cell phone, PJs, extra clothes, hair band, hair curler, toothbrush & toothpaste, and my nail polish bottles. I shoved the stuff into my Kate Spade backpack and I slipped on my PJs: a blue and pink tank top and pink zebra printed shorts. I walked to the Anderson mansion as I tied my hair into a ponytail.

Everybody was there in their PJs. Avery was in her purple, blue, and pink tank top with her blue zebra print shorts and her hair was in a french braid. Kelsey wore her Paris t-shirt and baby blue shorts and had her hair down. Grace was wearing a white tank top with her name written in sequins and she wore cheetah printed shorts. Her hair was tied into a bun. Julie wore a red and white polka dot top with purple shorts and her hair was down. Eddie, Jerry, and Jack were all wearing a t-shirt and athletic shorts. Milton was wearing a chemistry club t-shirt and athletic shorts.

Jack asked, "So, who wants to watch a movie?" Everybody including me instantly shouted, "ME!" Jack turned on Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part 2. I remembered why. His brother flushed the GOOD movies down the toilet so they were left with 6 or 7 DVDs. I made popcorn and we watched the movie. 48 minuted into the movie, Avery went up to go to the bathroom. 2 minutes later we heard a scream. We all jumped out of the couch and shouted, "AVERY! AVERY! AVERY!" Julie, Milton, and Eddie went to the basement. Jerry, Eddie, and Kelsey went outside. Me, Grace, and Jack went upstairs. We couldn't find her. We all met outside. "She's gone," Kelsey whispered.

Then something yelled, "Gotcha!" Avery jumped out from the bushes and started to laugh. "I got you guys good!" We all rolled our eyes and started to complain. Avery brought us back into the media room. She laughed as she declared, "C'mon guys. Sleepovers are supposed to be fun." Jack turned the movie back on. After the movie ended, we went to the kitchen where Mrs. Anderson was making a salad. She looked up and smiled. She gestured to the potato chips and soda. "Here's some snacks for you guys," she said sweetly. We all walked over and got our own bag of chips and a can of soda. We all sat in the big table and ate as we talked. I ripped open the bag and stuffed a handful into my mouth. I chewed slowly when Jack was giving me that weird look. He chuckled and stated, "Whoa, might wanna level down, Kim." That got my attention.

I dropped the bag as a few chips flew onto the table. A couple landed on my shorts but I didn't care. I snapped my head in his direction and asked, "What did you just say?" Everybody including Mrs. Anderson stared at us. He held his hands in defense and answered simply, "You know, you're eating disorder last year." Then, everybody including me but Jack's jaw dropped. My eyes began to water as Mrs. Anderson clamped a hand over her mouth. The tears slided down faster like a cheetah and I yelled, "How could you! You know I suffered so much!" I ran to the media room, grabbed my bag, and scurried out of the house. I could hear Jack yell, "Kim! I'm sorry!", but I didn't come back.

Kelsey's P.O.V.

Kim instantly flew out of her seat, grabbed her bag, and ran out of the house. Everybody including me stared at Jack. Mrs. Anderson (Megan) walked up to Jack and asked, "Why would you say something like that? You know how hard she suffered!" Jack's face fell. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I meant it as a joke," Jack answered, guilt in his voice. Avery got up out of her seat and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't deceive yourself Jack, we know you didn't mean to."

"Yeah," we all answered in agreement. Jack put his hand on his forehead and asked himself, "Why did I even say that?"

Kim's P.O.V.

I was in my room crying into a bunch of tissues. How could Jack say that? Didn't he know how much stuff I've been through for 2 years? I don't hate him but how could he say that? Then a tiny voice inside my head repeated me. It was that "little voice" that's talked to me for years.

Only, now that I think about it. The "voice" sounded just like...Jack.

**Finished. This chapter was not how i expected. I hope you like it! Remember to review!**

**-Ci, Aly, and Kait**


End file.
